


unlasting

by mitsutsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABC Challenge, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsutsuki/pseuds/mitsutsuki
Summary: A set of interconnected drabbles featuring Levi and Hanji set in canon-verse.Canon compliant and contains spoilers from the manga so proceed with caution.The title is the song "unlasting" by LiSA
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are based on some Levihan headcanons I have. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I apologize for the sloppy writing.

A certain raven-haired captain is sitting on his chair, patiently waiting for the sleep that just won't come. 

He then hears a knock on his door. Only one person would bother visiting him at this hour of the night. 

He opens the door and sees the person he is expecting. But something is definitely wrong since they did not greet him like they usually do and they look visibly shaken. _"Must be a bad dream,"_ Levi thought. 

"Can't sleep?" Levi asks in a hushed voice. The bespectacled scientist only nods in response. They are avoiding his gaze. 

Levi steps aside as an intivation for them to enter his room. Hanji got his signal and wordlessly sat on his bed. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" the ravenette asks softly and the brunette shakes their head in response with a solemn look on their face. It's unusual that Levi is being the talkative one between the two of them. 

"I just don't to be alone tonight." Hanji says in a low voice. 

"That's fine," Levi says and takes a sit beside Hanji—their shoulders touching. 

They stayed like that for a while, awake but not talking. He doesn't know how many minutes or hours have passed until he felt a weight on his shoulder. 

He looks at his friend and sees that they are now fast asleep—their face also looks relaxed now. 

Levi moves gently and lays Hanji on his bed. Just as he was about to go back on his chair, he feels a tug on his sleeve. 

"Stay with me." Hanji says quietly. 

Levi proceeds to lay down by the brunette's side, his body facing theirs. 

Listening to their steady breathing calmed him down and so he was lulled into sleep. 


	2. Bathtub

**B—bathtub**

Their bodies are covered in sweat, grime and blood—an aftermath of another failed expedition. 

They are currently in the bathtub—Hanji's back slumped against Levi's chest. Somehow this had become their routine after every expedition. 

The captain lathers the shampoo in the squad leader's hair—massaging their hair gently, removing the dirt and blood that had accumulated in it. 

He threads his fingers their brown locks, an effort to remove the knots that had formed. He tells the brunette to close their eyes before rinsing the shampoo out. 

Now happy with their clean state—he makes a move to hug them, his forehead pressed against their shoulder. 

"I'm glad you are safe." He murmurs. 


	3. Closer

Levi notices Hanji sitting on beside the mat he is laying on. The commander seemed asleep—their knees pressed to their chest while their arms are wrapped around their legs. It looked like an uncomfortable position to sleep in so the captain decided to wake them up. 

"Hanji," the ravenette called out—not too loud but it was enough to wake their companion from sleep. 

"Levi!" Hanji exclaims as they frantically move to his side. "What was it? Are you feeling pain somewhere?" they continue, face and voice full of worry. 

"I'm fine," It was a lie—his body is aching from so much pain but he doesn't want to worry Hanji. They already have enough to think about. 

"What are you doing sleeping in that uncomfortable position? Just lay down here there's enough space for us both." 

"You don't have to worry about me." 

"Hanji. Please," the ravenette says earnestly as he looks straight into their eye. His eye conveying the words he couldn't say. 

Hanji did not argue any further and moves to the mat Levi is laying on. The raven-haird captain scoots to make room for them—pain shooting across his back but he made sure not to show any signs of the pain he just felt. 

The brunnete lays by his side after removing their glasses. Levi moves to pull them closer to him—resting their head on his shoulder. 

The action suprised Hanji but they did not complain and shuffled even closer to him, pressing a hand over his chest, feeling his hearbeat. "You're alive," their voice barely audible. 

Levi presses his lips on the top of their head. 


	4. Dust

Levi stands in front of the door of Hanji's bedroom. It has been a month since their passing and the now retired captain still couldn't bring himself to enter Hanji's room. 

There were way too many memories in that place and he still has not fully accepted their lost. But he decided he has to face reality, he cannot be indenial forever. 

He held on to the door knob for a few moments before finally mustering up the courage in opening the door. 

As Levi enters, he can almost feel the tears stinging his eye. He remembers the times they have spent together, holding each other as they whisper their greatest desires and fears to each other. 

He notices the window was closed and opens it to let some air in. 

Levi looks down on the bedside table in front of the window. He swipes the table with his index finger—it has accumulated so much dust. 

He proceeds to clean the room but not like how he usually does. 

He decided not to clean it spotless because it wouldn't be Hanji's room without a bit of dust here and there. 


	5. Elope

"Maybe we should just live here together. Right...Levi?" 

Levi hears them speak—almost a whisper amid the crackling firewood and the rustle of the leaves in the trees. 

He could not say he has not thought of it before. A life where he would wake up to their smiling face and nights where he could hold them without worrying on what tomorrow will bring. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he said yes? 


	6. Falling

It wasn't as dramatic as he heard from the younger scouts in the corps. 

There was no choir of angels singing nor a sudden burst of colors and fireworks in his surroundings. In fact it was very simple. 

He wakes up and sees Hanji's sleeping form beside him. They ended up sleeping in the same bed when Hanji went to his room after waking up from a bad dream. 

He stares at his friend. Their hair a complete mess but they look so peaceful like this—a vast difference from when they are talking enthusiastically about their latest research. 

The brunette scientist stirs from their slumber—eyes squinting from the harshness of the morning sun. 

Their eyes met—"Good morning," Hanji greets him with a smile. 

He thinks of how much he would want to wake up and see that smile on their face everyday. How he would do anything to protect that smile. 

And thus that was the moment Levi realized it. He was falling for them. 


	7. Gift

The first gift Levi ever received was from his mother. It was a shirt that his mother had stitched for him. 

The second gift he could remember was a knife from Kenny. The man gave Levi his own knife after he has mastered using one. Unfortunately Kenny was not aware it happened to be Levi's birthday. 

The third present he remembers receiving was from Isabel and Farlan. It was a set of tea cups and black tea. 

But with his two friends gone, Levi is left all alone in his own birthday. 

A knock on the door snaps Levi out from his reverie. Who could that be? Everyone was out in town celebrating the scouts' recent success. 

Curious, the ravenette stands up and reaches for the door. 

He sees a bespectacled brunette on the other side of the door. Hanji Zoë if he remembers correctly. 

They had been trying to befriend him these past few weeks—asking him random question like what is his favorite food, his favorite color and even his birthday. 

"What do you want?" Levi says with a sigh. 

"Today is your birthday right?" the brunette responds with a hint of shyness. "Here, I got you something," they continue as they hand a small box to Levi. 

Levi carefully takes the package from their hand. "They remembered?" 

"Open it," Hanji says excitedly. 

Levi does as he was told—curious about the contents of the package. 

He finds black tea inside of the box—and moreover it is his favorite brand. 

"I'll be taking my leave now then," Hanji's voice snaps him out of his musings. 

"Wait," Levi calls out and stops the brunette from their tracks. 

"You can stay. If you want," the ravenette says, surprised at his own words. 

"Okay," Hanji answers as they walk back towards the door of his room. 

They had the black tea Hanji gave him. The brunette complimented his brew and started asking on how he can make tea perfectly like that. 

He would not say it out loud but he actually enjoys Hanji's company and this was the happiest he had been in a while. 

He wouldn't mind if he could spend more birthdays with this person. 


	8. Home

The rumbling was over—peace was achieved. Levi thought he was going to die and yet here he is, alive and breathing. 

He is now standing in front of the porch of a house that was given to him by the higher ups—a compensation for his services throughout the years. 

He requested that it would be located in the woods. He reasoned that he wants to be away from then noise of the bustling districts. While that is not fully a lie, there is another reason for his choice to live in the forest. 

He slowly turns the doorknob and enters the threshold. 

Their words was still fresh in his mind. 

"Maybe we should just live here together?" 

"I'm home. Hanji." 


	9. Inevitable

"You understand. It's finally here you know? It's my turn." 

Hanji says, their voice shaking from fear. Levi couldn't look at them. 

"So just let me go, will you?" They didn't even give him a chance to say a word. 

Death is always looming around the corner in their line of work. He knows that but still, he wanted to stop and prevent it from happening. Hanji is far too precious to him. 

But in the end he was too powerless. Levi respects and understands Hanji too well so he couldn't go against their wishes no matter how much it hurt. Even though he knows that Hanji deserves to live and have a peaceful life.

Left with no other choice, Levi accepts that he has to part with his friend of 10 years. His last remaining companion, the one who understood him better than anyone else. 

"Devote your heart." 


	10. Jacket

It was a cold evening. The survey corps were on their way back to the barracks after having a night out at a tavern nearby. 

It was autumn and it is starting to get cold. Levi was only wearing a thin shirt and was slightly shivering from the cold. 

Noticing his inconvenience, Hanji shrugs off the jacket they are wearing and hands them over to the captain. 

"It's fine. We're only a few blocks away from the barracks," Levi says as he ignores the jacket being offered to him. 

"We are going on another expedition in two days, you cannot catch a cold," Hanji states as he drapes their black jacket over Levi's shoulders. 

"The fabric of my shirt is thicker than yours so you don't have to worry about me," the squad leader says to the captain with a small laugh. 

"Thanks," the captain says as they continue to walk back to the barracks. 

They continued to share the jackets even after that incident—forgetting which of them actually owns it.


	11. Kiss

"Can I kiss you?" Hanji asks out of the blue as they stand up from their desk, walking close to the sofa Levi is currently sitting on. 

"Why?" Levi says with a puzzled look on his face as he puts down the tea cup he is holding on the table. Hanji is now sitting right next to him. "How did they get here so fast?" 

"I am curious about something. It's been bothering me and I was thinking of testing it out to get an answer." 

Levi notices a faint blush on Hanji's face and how their eyes seemed more brighter than usual. 

"Do whatever you want," He isn't sure if he'll regret this later on. Hanji was clearly not expecting the response he gave judging from the shocked look on their face. 

They are looking at each other now, their only inches apart. He has no idea when they had gotten that close. 

He does not remember who closed the gap. But it does not really matter now because all he could think of is how soft their lips are and how the moment felt so right. 

It was only a simple touch of the lips but it was enough to summon back the feelings he had been trying so hard to bury. 

They pull apart at the same time, their faces tinted red. 

"Did you get your answer?" Levi asks almost hesitantly. 

"Yes," Hanji answers, still blushing but is now wearing a small smile on their face. 

He nods and Hanji goes back to their desk, returning to the paper work they had abandoned in favor of feeding their curiosity. 

"Should I ask them next time?" Levi thought as he resumes drinking his tea that has now gone cold. 


	12. Letters

Levi finds himself holding a small black box he found in a hidden compartment in what used to be Hanji's closet. 

He opens the box with careful hands. It was full of papers—and upon closer inspection he realized it was letters written by Hanji addressed to him. 

He starts reading the first letter—and then onto the second and the third. 

His eyes starts to blur by the fifth letter. 

By the the time he reached the sixth letter, tears were streaming down his face. 

The tears have stopped by the time he reached the 10th letter. Hanji wrote down something funny which made him chuckle a bit. 

On the 12th letter he feels calmness take over him. It felt like Hanji was talking to him themself. 

It was night time when he finished reading all of them. 

The now retired captain stands up and walks over to Hanji's desk. He finds a stack of blank papers and a pen inside the drawer. 

"I love you too. Hanji." Levi whispers particularly to no one and starts to write his replies to Hanji's unsent letters.


	13. Magnetic

He felt it the very moment they met.

There was an unexplainable force that is pulling him towards them and he couldn't fight it.

He would always find them wherever he looks. 

He would always end up standing by their side.

He thought it was only him but he realized he was wrong the moment he heard their worried from afar.

"There's someone there!" 

"Hey are you alive?" they said as they gently lifted up his body.

"Levi," their eyes met.

They found him.


	14. Nap

Levi had been looking for Hanji since morning. Today was both their day offs and yet the newly appointed commander was nowhere to be found in their room nor their office.

The survey corps captain suspects that the new commander was hiding somewhere and took their work somewhere else because they know he will try to stop them again from working during their day off.

The ravenette walks to the final room that the bespectacled brunette could possibly in—their research laboratory that is barely used nowadays.

Levi opens the door to the lab and there they are—Hanji Zoë surrounded by a stack of papers. The captain could only sigh at the sight.

"You found me," Hanji says with an apologetic look on their face. He notices the bags forming under their eyes—which are becoming more prominent as of late.

"Today is your day off and yet you are still working. I cannot have you passing out from exhaustion." He says almost a bit sternly.

"But I have to finish these before we go to that meeting at Mitras next week. These papers aren't going to sign themselves," Hanji says while clutching their head with their hands.

Levi feels bad for almost snapping at them. He is very much aware that Hanji is going through so much pressure as the new commander. Sighing, he walks closer to them.

"You haven't had proper rest for weeks, take a nap at least for a few hours. please," Levi says softly.

Hanji stares at him, their eye has slightly widened. The 'please' obviously got their attention.

"Okay. But only for two hours."

"I guess that's better than no sleep at all," Levi says quietly as he leads Hanji to the couch on the other side of the lab.

Levi moves to sit on the couch and gently pulls Hanji down to him, letting their head rest on his lap.

"Levi! You don't have to do this, there'# no need to stay with me," Hanji said, slightly flustered over the ravenette's actions. "You can spend your day off somewhere else. You don't have to bore yourself watching me nap." they continued.

"Just quiet down will you," Levi said with the usual annoyed expression on his face. "And knowing your stubbornness you might get back on your work once I leave," The captain reasoned.

Although Levi would not admit it out loud, he actually likes spending the little free time he has with Hanji.

"Now sleep," Levi says as he carefully removes the brunette's glasses and eyepatch, placing them on the table beside the couch. "I'll wake you up in two hours," He continues as he removes the tie on Hanji's hair to make them more comfortable.

"Thank you Levi, for always watching over me," Hanji says, their eyes already closed and the last few words barely audible as they are already drifting to sleep.


End file.
